


Tomorrow.

by comedianne



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedianne/pseuds/comedianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Amy, replaying what would happen if she had spoken her mind when Jake spoke his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow.

The cold air brushed up against her face as she walked to her car. She loved this time of night. 8:00. Not too early, not too late. Just perfect. At this time, she didn't have to think about work, or anything or anyone, involved at work. She could just wait until tomorrow, or at least until her silent car ride was over.At this time, it was just her and her thoughts. And Amy loved that.

But these days, most of her thoughts were about him.

Him, Jake, with the soft hair and cute smile and those jokes that always made her laugh. She could still remember it, the confession, like it was yesterday. In reality, she had thought about it every walking moment when he was gone. _Romantic Stylez_. Of course he would put it like that . Teddy would never tell her that he liked her like that. He would be sweet and kind, and smile. He would never disrespect her at all. But did she want that? Honestly, Amy didn't know. With Teddy, there would always be quiet nights at home, reading. Jake would hate that. Amy knew that being with Jake meant fights,passion, an adventure. It meant silly jokes, and him not being afraid to tease her all the time. If only she had just told him the truth when he had confessed to her in the parking lot. If only she had really said, I feel the same way. I've always felt the same way.Teddy is not the one for me. I don't want a boyfriend like Teddy. I want one like you. What would have happened then? If only...

"Santiago!" The sound of her name on his lips made her snap out of her illusion.

"Jake."

"See you tomorrow?" She smiled. Tomorrow. "Oh, yeah, can't wait."

That was it. 9 words. She opened her mouth to say something else, but he had already turned around and was at his car. She watched him as he took his keys out of his pocket and got into his car. She watched him as he ran his fingers through his hair, and drove out of the parking lot. Amy sighed as she got into her car. If only she had spoken her mind right then. _I want something to happen between us, romantic stylez_. But that's what tomorrow was for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfic, and it's a little short and may be full of fluff, but I want to hear everything you readers have to say about it. Thanks so much fdor reading, I'm so excited to be a part of this awesome website!! :)  
> -Comedianne  
> PS All the rights belong to Goor and Schur and Fox and all that good stuff. Idk if I need this or whatever but it makes me sound more profesh:)  
> PPS This is also tied into "Road Trip" a little bit, with the "See you tomorrow" and all that good stuff. I'll stop now. :)


End file.
